forpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pope
NAME: 'Father' Mordecai Malvo, 'Pope' SPECIES: Ghoul RACE: Caucasian but being a Ghoul, you can no longer tell. GENDER: Male AGE: 224 S.P.E.C.I.A.L. (40 POINTS TO DISTRIBUTE): S: 5, P: 7, E: 7, C: 6, I: 5, A: 6, L: 4 FACTION/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Catholic Church (Former), American Army (Former) SEGMENT IN FACTION/GROUP: Sargent (Army), Ordained Priest (Catholic Church) WEAPON PREFERENCE: Path of the Righteous: A Double-Barreled Shotgun with it's name carved along the sides of the barrel, a white wooden stock with a large cross carved into the stock, Red Cross: A Chinese Officer's sword he obtained during his time in the army, it has a red painted hilt. Holy Hand Grenades AUGMENTATIONS: None, has a metal plate on the left side of his head from an old war wound SKILLS: Basic American Military Training, Hand-to-hand training: boxing, greco-roman wrestling, Guns, Medicine, Speech, Explosives, BIRTH PLACE: Graceville, Minnesota OCCUPATION: Former American Army medic, former Catholic Priest, currently a Wasteland-warped mixture of both. HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born in a small town in Minnesota to a religious family, Mordecai lived a typical American life. Football star in High School, happy home life, and loving parents. Mordecai started a path into priesthood, until he was conscripted into the army to help reclaim Anchorage , Alaska. He served his time as a medic, using his knowledge of scripture to also heal some of his patients spiritually. He was discharged after he was wounded in an ambush by Chinese forces and went back home. He suffered from PTSD, only finding solace in prayer and knowing that God was always watching and looking out for him. He decided to return to trying to become a Priest, was sent to California to continue his studies, and was ordained as a Priest on October 18th, 2077. Right before the bombs dropped Mordecai evacuated to a shelter. A family of three were in the shelter with him. The family died from radiation poisoning due to a faulty air vent. Mordecai wept and cursed himself for not being able to do more. Once the explosions stopped, Mordecai exited the shelter to bury the bodies... his hair falling out and his skin drying up and flaking while he buried them. He continued to live, he thanked God for that even if it was in this disgusting form. He prayed for the souls of all of the departed that died during the bomb droppings. He travelled to his apartment to find most of it in shambles. He gathered his belongings and decided to travel the the West coast, teaching the remnants of humanity the Word of God. Over the years, he grew to realise that the world was too morphed and changed for religion to truly exist and flourish. He decided to only be a sort of compass. Pointing people to the right decision, never judging them or their actions (unless they harmed children) for only God can judge man. He heals those in need both medically and spiritually as the wasteland is dangerous for both the mind and the body. FAMILY: Father: Deceased, Mother: Deceased, Little Brother: Deceased, Little Sister: Deceased PERSONALITY: Kind, quiet when not speaking of the Lord or his teachings, observant, quick to intervene to try and defuse situations, he understands how the wasteland works and doesn't stop drug deals or slave trades. He'll try to help those involved either find solace or mend their ways but he won't condemn them. HAIR/FACIAL HAIR: Small patches of brown hair on scalp EYES: Brown SKIN FEATURES: Ghoul flesh BODY TYPE/HEIGHT: 6'4'' CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Worn and faded Winterized Medic Combat armor, worn and faded Winterized Medic combat helmet, long robe-like blue/black trench coat JEWELRY/ACCESSORIES: Faded, scratched up rosary, necklace with a cross charm, faded bible, worn messenger bag he keeps most of his stuff in LIKES: Life, God, People, Faith in God DISLIKES: Child killers, unrepentant sinners, unnecessary death FEARS: Nothing for everything happens by the Will of the Lord AMBITIONS: Teach others to follow the basic lessons and principles taught in the bible REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He knows that the wasteland is a dog-eat-dog type of place, but that doesn't mean that you can't treat your neighbor with love and respect Category:Characters